Eclipsepaw's Life
by LilyStar01
Summary: Umm no summary I suck at them, but yeah it's just her life.
1. Allegiances and Chapter 1

**Lilyclan**

Leader:Fawnstar (Pale gray she-cat)  
Deputy: Larkspirit (Reddish she-cat)  
Medicine Cat: Peacockfeather (Gray she-cat with red and blue colored back)  
A:Snakepaw

* * *

W:Bramblebranch (Dark brown tom with amber eyes)  
A:Rubypaw  
Darkheart (Black tom with crimson red eyes)  
Lilypetal (Purple-ish she-cat with green eyes)  
A:Thornpaw (Brown tom with a scar down his left eye, forest green eyes)  
Owlflight (White and brown tom)  
Featherwing (Silver and black muscular tom)  
A:Lightpaw (Fawnstar's daughter)  
Goldenlily (Golden she-cat)  
Moonglow (Silver she-cat with blue eyes)  
A: Shadepaw (Fawnstar's son)  
Dustfeather (Dark gray tom)  
A: Eclipsepaw  
Ravenwing ( Black tom)  
A:Nightpaw

* * *

A:Rubypaw (Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes)  
Thornpaw (Brown tom with, a scar down his left eye, forest green eyes)  
Lightpaw ( Silver she-cat with amber eyes)  
Eclipsepaw ( Black she-cat)  
Shadepaw ( dark white tom)  
Nightpaw ( Golden she-cat)  
Snakepaw ( Tabby tom with yellow eyes)

* * *

Q:Sageleaf (Brown she-cat with a white stomach) **Mate:** Featherwing  
K: Mintkit ( black she-cat)and Seedkit (black and brown tom)

Q: Sapphirecloud ( gray/blue she-cat with a black tail) **Mate:** Ravenwing  
K: Olivekit (gray and black she-cat)and Splashkit (black tom)

**FireClan**

Leader: Birchstar (Light brown tom)  
Deputy: Fireclaw  
Medicine Cat:Diamondshine

* * *

W:Olivepelt (Brown she-cat)  
Rowanheart (Ginger brown tom)  
A: Ripplepaw

**ShadeClan**

Leader: Brightstar  
Deputy: Sanddune

* * *

**Chapter 1: Eclipsepaw**

"From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eclipsepaw I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Dustfeather, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice" Fawnstar mewed from atop the high-rock, looking over her clan.

The newly named apprentice walked forward and touched noses with her mentor.

"Eclipsepaw, Eclipsepaw!" LilyClan chanted.

Sapphirecloud, her mother, came rushing up to her, her belly big from her second litter of kits that were on their way. "I am so proud of you, honey. Finally an apprentice." She sighed. "I remember when I was an apprentice, that's when I met your father."

" Thanks mom," Eclipsepaw mewed.

Shadepaw,her brother was sharing tongues with Nightpaw his mentor is Moonglow.

" Eclipsepaw, how about we go look around the borders and learn some hunting techniques." Dustfeather mewed.

"Yeah. Okay bye Sapphirecloud." Eclipsepaw mewed following her mentor, Dustfeather.

She followed her mentor to a border. " This is ShadeClan, there side is really dark and a little damp but they can live in it perfectly, it is a little bit of a disadvantage to us but we still sometimes win. Your father is a great fighter your mother is a bit more of a hunter, but still is an excellent fighter." He mewed. Padding over to a great open area.

" Is this where the clans meet?" Eclipsepaw mewed.

Her mentor nodded. " Yes, let's go to the hunting place, I will teach you the hunting crouch."

"Okay, will I be going to the clan meeting in two days." Eclipsepaw asked?

"Yes, almost all new apprentices go to there first gathering when they are newly apprenticed." He mewed.

"Okay lets go hunt," Eclipsepaw mewed.

* * *

**These first chapters might be short but they will get longer.**


	2. Hunting

Hunting

"Hi Eclipsepaw, do you want to hunt?" Owlflight asked.

"Sure," Eclipsepaw mewed. "Where do you want to hunt, we should hunt my the lake, this hot weather."

"Yeah that is where I was going let's go, I already told Larkspirit she said be back by sunset."He mewed.

I followed him out towards the lake,"show me your hunting skills," he mewed."Get into a hunters crouch and get the rabbit over there,"he mewed quietly.

She crept down towards the side of the lake. The rabbit was near marigold. She stealthily crept down towards it. She leapt at and killed it quickly making no noise.

"Good catch, let's go find some more." Owlflight mewed.

"Can I see how a warrior hunts?" Eclipsepaw mewed.

"Sure,"he crept forward. He saw two rabbits. He slowly walked forward to the field. He used his claws and clawed there neck where they couldn't breathe they died.

"Let's go finish are hunting trip." Owlflight mewed.

* * *

When they finished, they had 3 rabbits,a vole,and six mice.

* * *

**Lemons next chapter :)**


	3. Lemon

**Chapter 3: Lemon**

"Eclipsepaw, come here, I want to try something new." Owlflight mewed.

"I love you,Owlflight," Eclipsepaw mewed.

"I love you,too," Owlflight mewed. "Do you want to try something, it might hurt at first."

"Yes, tell me what to do." Eclipsepaw mewed.

"Crouch,"he mewed. She crouched,he used his paw to lift her tail. He licked her hind legs, she moaned. She lowered her body, pushing it towards his tongue. He moved it over her pussy and to her stomach. He licked around her folds. She moaned she felt something building up inside of her. He stopped when she groaned loudly.

" My turn,"he let something pink and large slide out,it was connected to him. He put it in front of her and shoved it in her mouth, she sucked on it and slowly rubbed her tongue on it slowly going up and down. He moaned and groaned at the feeling.

He took it out of her mouth and went towards her pussy again she felt his member at her walls it was hard. He shoved it in her she shrieked in pain."It will hurt, but the pain will fade away,"he mewed seductively.

He was right after the pain faded it felt like pleasure. He pounded into her fast and quickly. She screeched in pleasure as her juices poured out hot and fast. Owlflight's cum shot out hot and fast also.

He licked her ear twice and pulled out. He cleaned himself quickly then helped Eclipsepaw."We should do this again," Eclipsepaw mewed her eyes full of lust.

* * *

**Sorry it was short I will try to make them longer.**


End file.
